Wildgirls last mission
by wildgirlN
Summary: wildgirl is drinking at the bar but squashy comes to give her her last mission


Wildgirl sat at the bar. It was empty save for her . Even the owner had already left her alone. Just Wildgirl and the wiskey in her glass. Wildgirl's friends had tried to stop her from going, but after that... that event... Wildgirl could no longer stay. Thinking about it made her eyes well up and to prevent bursting out in crying (as Wildgirl really, deeply, wanted to) she lifted the wiskey and gulped it down. The burning liquid warmed her throat and heart. It was the only comfort Wildgirl still had in this world. Wildgirl tried to take her mind of the present. To slip into the past rather then wallow in sorrow... ...but it didn't work. Wildgirl was still just at a bar. Keeping the whisky company. Suddenly the door opened behind her. Footsteps. Then a figure sat down next to her and took the bottle. "Long time," spoke Squashy and he poored himself a glass as well. Wildgirl grumbled. "I deserved that," Squashy said and took a gulp from his whiskey. "Go away," Wildgirl said. "Not before you hear my offer," Squashy said. "I don't want to hear about it." Wildgirl spoke. He really didn't want anything to do with Squashy, not after... that. "I don't want anything to do with you... not after... that." "Dammit, that wasn't your fault," Squashy, "It was none of our fault." "Yes it was, it was my fault. I could have stopped it." Wildgirl said, "I SHOULD HAVE STOPPED IT FROM HAPPENING." "Calm down, Wildgirl," Squashy, "It wasn't your fault... that wasn't your fault." But no matter what Squashy said, Wildgirl still felt that that was his fault... "I need you," said Squashy. "Just one more time. Just one more job and I'll leave you alone." Oh lonelyness, that would be nice. No one around. No one to remind Wildgirl of...that. "One more job," Wildgirl muttered. "Alright. One more job it is." And with that, she gulped down the remaining whiskey. Time for action! Over the next few days, more and more horrific reports came from the direction of Dr. Wol's hut. First it was just the criminals being arrested and put to work in Dr. Wol's armies. Then anyone who was against Dr. Wol was also arrested and put to trial. They were separated into groups of men and women. The men were put to work, the women were rapped until killed. Dr. Wol looked down on his works. He then petted his sphinx. Oh yes, Dr. Wol was ready for Wildgirl now. (A/N I know I had a lot of people rapped in this story, but I was trying to stay realistic to the time period. Lots of people were rapped back then. Not just women, but it was common as a woman to be rapped and killed back then. That's just physical education.) They arrived at Dr. Wol's warehouse and entered "You have arrived I see. Pitty, I was just talking to my Boss" "Your boss?" said everyone. "HE MEANS ME!" Suddenly, SATAN appeared behind them! "OMG" they all said in unison. "Your G wont save you now, mere mortals" With that, he struck down his falk and killed Wildgirl. "You *******. You Will Pay For That.". "You see? I am evil. I killed. I am Satan" "hmm... I think your pillow would be better smarter what do you think?" said Wildgirl. "What?" Wildgirl smiled softly as he knew what he meant. Dramatically,Wildgirl pulled out HIS BIBLE! "With the TRUE word of GOD our savior and with the power of CHRIST I compel you to LEAVE!" "NOOO ARRGGGG NOT THE HOLY WORD OF GOD! MY POWERS OF COMMUNISM AND GOVERNMENT OVERREACH IS NO MATCH!" Satan exploded with the holy light of justice! . "This is true power, not that evil magic" said Wildgirl! "Noo...I have been defeated by Wildgirls love for me", said the remains of satan on the floor. "And I will continue to love you, Dr. Wol, even though you turned out to be Satan. Because that's what good guys do. Love." With that Dr. Wol/satan exploded again. For good this time. No sequels. "Good by my friend" said Wildgirl to Dr. Wol/satans vapors as they left the scene for good. With that they went home. Living happily ever after and never thinking about satan again. The End.


End file.
